Conventionally, a detection device, such as a radar, as shown in JP09-068571A, performs a pulse compression in order to improve resolution and a signal to noise (S/N) ratio.
In such a pulse compression, in order to suppress range side lobes, an envelope is weighted by applying a window function to transmission signals. However, when a reception signal is saturated, information on the envelope becomes no longer normal, and an appropriate pulse compression may be unable to be performed. In order not to saturate the reception signal, a technique of widening a receiving dynamic range can be used, for example.
A drawback of this technique is that an improvement of hardware performance is needed to widen the receiving dynamic range. Therefore, there creates a new problem that cost and a circuit scale increase.